Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are an allotrope of carbon with a cylindrical nanostructure. CNTs exhibit extraordinary strength and unique electrical properties, and are efficient conductors of heat. Carbon nanotube array is formed by a plurality of carbon nanotubes growing in perpendicular with a substrate, and the carbon nanotube array can exert excellent electrical conduction and heat conduction in an axial direction of the carbon nanotube. The carbon nanotube array can be applied to many fields such as field emitters and blackbody sources.
However, during making, storing or transporting carbon nanotube arrays, the carbon nanotubes of carbon nanotube arrays can be easily tilted, bent, or become entangled together, and thus a surface of the carbon nanotube array is uneven and defects are increased.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for repairing surface of carbon nanotube array, the method makes the carbon nanotubes in the carbon nanotube array perpendicular to a substrate and flattens the surface of the carbon nanotube array.